


一个蛇舌paro

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Summary: 纯爱三角恋
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 1





	一个蛇舌paro

帝努对志晟展示他的舌头，舌尖分叉，两片红肉，触须一样挥动，他长一张狗脸，吐出蛇信，缝隙里夹一支烟，有一种色情的隐喻。志晟大开眼界，像找到新玩具，帝努问他，要做吗？他也一语双关，好啊。

帝努带志晟去见渽民。渽民的脸在无影灯光下有一种不近人情的，刻薄的美，志晟伸长舌头，神色痴淫，观察渽民操作他的舌头。渽民戴乳胶手套，隔着纱布扯紧舌肉，用水笔定位，走远，取来手掌长的钢针。志晟吐舌仰面，静待一场侵犯。

渽民捏起志晟的舌根，好像要连根拔起他的内脏，志晟被拿住肉身的引信，像一条蛇，由渽民自上而下贯穿，钉死。志晟湿了，因为渽民插入了这口他为他新开的洞，破处的瞬间，志晟的泪水滚落下来。渽民不为所动，操作手里的一片肉。

新穿的洞上缀一颗水钻，志晟趴在玻璃柜台上欣赏，问，多少钱？

渽民瞥一眼闲坐在外间的人，帝努脖子上有无形的犬绳，为他塑造一种无所事事的，温顺地等候的形象。渽民把手虚搭在志晟脖子上，回答，你是我第一个想杀死的人。志晟的目光仍然胶着在镜子上，分出心与渽民调情：那就杀掉我吧。

第二天志晟来找渽民偷情，两手用皮带捆住，脸被摁进纹身床的皮革表面，志晟眼泪汪汪，沉迷于一种基本而刻板的sm做爱范式。

渽民问志晟，喜欢吗？志晟接过渽民手里的烟，渽民把鲜美的第一口留给他，他受用，说，正常的也可以。渽民说，我好像也是，怎么样都行，男人也行。志晟在烟雾里想象渽民操帝努的画面，也有可能不是幻想，他感到自己闻出了这张床上的帝努的味道。狗味。

志晟舌头上的洞越来越大，每一次更换更粗的钢钉，他都和渽民做爱，像某种下流的仪式。渽民在他高潮的时候，虎口卡住他的脖子，说，如果你想死，不要自杀。只有我能杀你。

志晟还是说，好。

志晟感到自己陷入一种割裂之中，夜晚与帝努做完，他爬起来，手指探进两排狗牙，摸索他的两尾舌头。志晟把指尖插进肉缝中间，享受一场睡奸。帝努醒来，柔顺地抱紧他。

先被杀死的是帝努，渽民陪志晟去认尸，志晟看到帝努，他难以自制，想象一场他与渽民的性爱。警察娓娓道来，以供志晟丰满他的意淫，帝努被强暴，周身满布烟头烫伤，血液蠢蠢欲喷涌，被高温与皮肉黏合，蒸成小小的痂，下体两个洞齐开，颈骨折断，他皮肉白皙，被斜刺的骨骼顶出小包，像增生一枚喉结，颈侧左一右三，分布四粒指印，他喉咙发紧，眼前已经能浮现渽民在做爱时才会流露的亢奋表情。

渽民已经取下皮带，志晟负手，小臂交叠，趴上皮革纹身床面，他凝视面前一小块地板，留给渽民一具干涸的肉体，渽民顶进去，进行一番程式化的性虐。志晟吃痛，眼泪砸下来，吐泡一般，噗噗的闷响声。

穿完舌钉的一个月后，志晟已经能佩戴最大号的钢钉，他张嘴吐舌，口腔里卧一条糜红肉缝。

志晟双手被缚，卖力骑乘，唇缝间钻出两瓣湿肉，向渽民炫耀，我把它扯豁了。渽民虚扼志晟的脖颈，志晟两手紧握他的手腕，问，你还愿意杀掉我吗？渽民说，你不必死了。

志晟说，我恨你，去死吧 。

他掏出钱包，夹层深处放了两颗牙。帝努生前殴打一个骚扰他的流氓，对方奄奄一息，两人听到警笛声，手牵手狂奔回家，志晟紧抱着帝努，平抚他的怒气，帝努摊开掌心，两颗断牙裹在半干血渍里，像草莓棒棒糖融化后粘稠的塑料棍。帝努第一次送男友礼物，眼神殷切，说：“这是爱的证明。”次日晨间新闻，全国通缉杀人凶手，志晟心如擂鼓，关上电视，眼泪汪汪去摸帝努熟睡的脸。

牙齿洗净，凿碎成粉末状，温水送服。志晟喉结滚动，手指覆上颈侧皮肤，模拟渽民指间的力道。他感到身体里有难以被吸收的东西，并将孵化成消化道内的一粒结石。


End file.
